Coincidence
by liesunheardof
Summary: Kevin Smith, 18 years old, going to college. What a coincidence that his friend wants to play tennis? What's even more of a coincidence, he meets Echizen Ryoma once again. RyomaKevin Slash. Don't like it don't read it. Flames are annoying so don't bother.
1. Getting Started

Title: Coincidence  
Warnings: Swearing , no beta, maybe a bit of OC-ness  
Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously  
Summary: Kevin Smith, 18 years old, going to college. What a coincidence that his friend wants to play tennis? What's even more of a coincidence, he meets Echizen Ryoma once again.

A/n: I know nothing about emancipation. So don't take my word for it and don't yell at me if it's wrong. And I don't remember where Kevin lives, so for now it's a mystery. If you know tell me.

* * *

Freedom. It felt good. Finally, after three months of court sessions he was free, emancipated from his dead beat of a drunken father. Being sixteen he finally had enough of all the crap he had to go through, so he decided to file for emancipation. He got it and he would savor it for the rest of his life. Free from all those damn expectations that were holding him down. Of course being the age he was made it a bit hard to find a steady job without making it seem like child labor but he would do it. Because he had his hard earned freedom and he would keep it. Nothing would stop him.

2 years later

Kevin Smith was now eighteen years old and holding a steady job for one and a half years. He had his own apartment, his own car as well. While the car was not that great it was his. It was a huge accomplishment for him considering that he had paid for it with his hard earned money. Kevin was about a semester in college, majoring in physcology. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find how the human mind perceived things interesting. He supposed that the interest first came when his mother died and his father became an alcoholic. Then his curiosity peaked when he met Echizen Ryoma, that stupid Japanese boy his father was talking about day in and day out. Yelling at Kevin, saying that he should beat him in a tennis game, all because Echizen's dad beat him, it pissed him off. Echizen Ryoma a mystery, an intriguing mystery that only served to pique Kevin's interest in the human mind. The "brat prince" was odd in his way of thinking, it angered Kevin but at the same time it interested him. This was why Kevin Smith was now majoring in physcology.

"Kevin! Come over and look at this!" Michelle yelled.

Kevin, who was going over his notes from today's lecture, looked up with an annoyed look on his face. He snapped, "What in the damn world is so interesting that I have to get up and see Michelle?! Don't tell me it's another one of your stupid Korean boy bands!"

"No, it's not actually. And I also happen to like Japanese boy bands as well Kev." She said primly, rolling the V on her tongue.

"How many times have I told you never to call me that, otaku?" he said as he started to get up and walk toward her. "What in the world is this? A tennis magazine. Oh my god the world is ending Charlie, she's reading sports magazine. Someone save us."

He heard a snort from his friend Charlie before he opened his mouth to say, "Come on Kevin. It's not the end of the world yet. She's probably looking at it for some cute guys or something."

Kevin laughed. He then felt a smack in the back of his head. Turning he glared at the girl who had jus hit him. She hmphed and proceeded to spout out a few long sentences. "As a matter of fact Charlie, no I'm not looking at this magazine just to look for cute guys. I've been thinking of actually taking up tennis. I even tried some of the basics too." Turning to face Kevin she thrust the magazine in front of his face, "How do you do this Kevin?"

Looking at where her slender fingers were he asked "Do what otaku?" Feeling another smack coming his way he ducked and held his hands in front of his face. Hearing Michelle's voice he straightened.

"I said how do you do this. See this serve they're describing in this article this pro is doing. He's cute. Hmm E-ch-i"

"Echizen Ryoma" Kevin said surprise tingeing his voice.

"Yeah. That's the name. Anyway how do you do this serve." She said pestering him. Kevin snapped out of his daze. Looking at the article he read a few words describing the serve and the name of it.

He replied, "How in the hell should I know, you crazy loony otaku?"

She hissed and flicked him in the forehead. "Oww! What the fuck woman? Don't hit the face."

Charlie snorted, "Yeah Michelle. You wouldn't want to scar Kevin's pretty face now would you? He's the only one in this room without some sort of a girlfriend or boyfriend. You wouldn't want to ruin his chances would you?"

Michelle giggled nodding her head in agreement. "About that matter Kev. Why don't you have one? Even the most geekist student in this class has one."

He growled at Charlie before rounding on Michelle and snapping, "Because I don't want one."

"Back to my question. How do I do this Kev?" Again rolling the V as she whined.

"I said I don't know. Which obviously means I don't fucking know. What makes you think I know how to play tennis anyhow?" he said suspiciously. He hadn't told any of his friends that he used to play in junior high and the first two years in high school.

"Because I saw an old tennis racquet in your apartment once." She quipped.

"You little liar. I didn't leave my tennis racquet out in the living room. You must've gone into my room when I specifically told you not too." Kevin said angrily. Once he finished his little rant he realized that he had just told his friends that he did play tennis once. '_Fuck_,' he thought. '_Caught_.'

Charlie laughed. Michelle just said petulantly, "I didn't go in. I was standing outside and the door just happened to be open. So I peeked in. I did not step one foot in your precious sanctuary."

"Liar." Kevin hissed. "I didn't leave my tennis equipment somewhere in my room. I remember specifically stuffing it in the closet in a box marked in big bold letters don't touch."

"Fine. I went in. I was curious. You barred us from your room so I thought that you must have some incriminating stuff that you didn't want us to see." She said mouth forming a pout.

"Ever heard of the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' Michelle. I suggest you don't ever go into my room without my permission unless you want a painful, horrible death." He said with venom.

She nodded, thoroughly afraid. Reminded of how pissed off Kevin could get, she thought of the club incident where someone groped his ass and how Kevin threw a punch straight to the guy's face breaking his nose.

Kevin sighed. "Get that look off your face. I'm not going to hurt you. Just don't do it again, understand."

She nodded grateful that he was no longer angry. "So, since you have a tennis racquet and equipment. It's safe to assume that you played or still play tennis correct."

"I used to play tennis in junior high, and a few years in high school." He replied.

"Why'd you quit?" Charlie said voicing the exact same question Michelle wanted to ask.

"I just wanted to. It didn't really hold my interest." Kevin said.

"You played before… so can you help me." Michelle said, hoping he would say yes.

Sighing Kevin said, "All right. I'll help. I'll even play a few games with you. I'm not teaching you any so called pro serves or anything understand." Seeing Michelle nod he sighed some more wishing he hadn't come to class in the first place. '_Great. Now I'm back to tennis. I thought I was free from that sport_. 

* * *

A/n 2: Anyhow this is yet another fandom that I got into. It's fine with me. But if you don't like it don't read it. Like it, hate it. I don't really care just tell me.


	2. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: Swearing, Echizen makes an appearance, attempts at describing tennis

A/n: I know absolutely nothing about tennis. So if it's wrong it's wrong. Sorry. And no I will not research about it, no time. I'm busy, damn busy. Hope you enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

"Ready to play some tennis today Kevin!" Michelle yelled. Grabbing his arm and swinging it along with hers simultaneously walking toward Kevin's car. 

"Yay. This is going to be so much fun." Kevin said sarcastically, yanking his arm out of her hands. "Do you have your tennis racquet otaku? As well as some clothes to change into, because I'm going to work you to death."

Blowing a raspberry at him she quipped, "Of course I have my racquet. And we'll see if you work me to death. After all it's been about 2 years since you played right." She did feel a shiver creep up her spine when he said those words as if they were trying to warn her.

"Heh. We'll see. Oootaku." He retorted. Taking out his keys he opened the driver's side and got in. shifting over he opened the passenger's door before he put the key in the ignition and started the car.

Michelle got and turned to Kevin to say, "Remember to buckle up."

"IT was only once, god damn it! I forgot ok. It happens to people all right!" He said loudly, nearly screaming. He only forgot to buckle his seat belt once, but it involved him stopping at a red light and nearly lurching in his seat which caused him to spill his coffee all down his new shirt. '_NEW god fucking damn it_.' He was so pissed that day.

"Hnnn. Whatever you say." She said batting her eyelashes at him innocently.

"Just you wait otaku. I will work you till you want to die." Kevin said, giving a maniacal laugh.

She gave an involuntary shudder when she heard him laugh. Snapping herself out of it she slapped Kevin upside the head and cried, "Quit calling me otaku!"

"Hey! Watch it! No hitting the driver while they're actually trying to drive! Fucking hell, crazy girl." He sighed, irritated as fucking hell. '_God! What in the world was I thinking when I said yes?! It must've been a temporary moment of insanity! Must've been_!'

Driving into the tennis court's parking lot he noticed that it was deserted. '_Perfect_.' "Get out of my car otaku. We're here already. Make sure to remember to grab your stuff yeah." He snapped, grabbing his stuff as well.

She nodded before saying, "Where the hell are we? It's deserted."

"What does it look like? Tennis courts." Kevin said sardonically. "The only reason they're deserted is because everyone likes to go to the new ones they built about two years ago."

"What you don't go there either? I usually go there." Michelle questioned.

"I stopped playing tennis when they started to building the place. Anyhow I've always practiced here on my spare time." He murmured. '_Brings back memories. Bad ones_.'

"Hmm, it still looks good. We have this place all to ourselves. Less pressure on me huh." She said looking around the courts.

"Yeah… less pressure." '_Less pressure on you and me_.' he thought mind flashing back to his tennis playing days. "Pick a court and show me what you got otaku!" He said loudly, in an attempt to snap himself out of remembering things.

"I like this one. Looks the most well kept." She quipped clearly ecstatic about playing tennis with someone with experience.

'_God. This one. This day is turning out to be one big trip down memory lane. One bad trip.'_

"Hey Kev! You want to serve first or well I!" Michelle yelled across the court.

"You can go first Shelly! Show me what you can actually do!" He yelled back mockingly.

Throwing the ball in the air she said "Don't call me Shelly either!" On either she hit the ball making it fly across her side of the court, over the net and straight to Kevin's waiting racquet. He pulled back his arm and swung hitting the ball clear straight across onto Michelle's court. She ran trying to get to it before it bounced out of the court, but she wasn't fast enough.

"15-Love. Still think you can win, Sshhelly." Kevin said smugly, smirking at her.

She pouted. "I will win Kevin Smith. You haven't played in years. I doubt you were that great anyhow." And the game continued both of them hitting the ball back and forth. Michelle had a hard a time keeping up with Kevin's hits and serves.

"6 games to 0. Still think you can beat me Michelle. Just because I haven't played in** two **years doesn't mean a thing." Kevin said smirking at her the entire time.

Michelle pouted then frowned. Wiping the sweat from her brow she said petulantly, "You didn't say you were good. You liar!"

"Hey you didn't ask. All you asked for was for my help which is what I'm giving. You saw how you couldn't keep up with the speed of balls I was hitting. Mind you I was holding back as well. In power too actually. You have a long way to go if you want to get in our school's tennis team." Seeing her react to that he said, "Hit the nail on door didn't I. Don't worry. You have the fundamentals. You have skill. You're like a diamond in the rough, with some polish you'll shine."

"Aww Kevin. That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me. Well this and that one time when you said that Chris my bastard of an ex-boyfriend was a son of bitch and he didn't deserve my love." She said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's talk on how we can improve your skills." Kevin said lips in a tiny smile.

**2 Hours Later**

"Good. Put a bit more swing in that hit though. That way it'll go into the corner where your opponent might have to make a run for it." Kevin said.

Michelle nodded. "You make a good teacher Kev. Ever thought of being a tennis instructor."

"…Never. I don't think it's the right job for me." Kevin replied. '_Damn. I hate being reminded of my dad._' Walking over to her side of the court he asked, "Remember that time when I hit that corner ball and you automatically sprang for it by lunging for the side…" Seeing her nod he continued. "Yeah, well don't ever do that again. You don't lunge. You run towards it or sprint I don't care just don't lunge. You'll get bruises that way. The best thing you can do when you come in contact with that kind of ball is swing your racquet back and hit the ball at the center."

"Hnnn. You teach other people now."

Whipping his head around Kevin's eyes came in contact with Echizen Ryoma's. Michelle also turned her head then she said, "You're that pro I was reading about in that article. Isn't he Kevin? What was his name again?"

"Echizen Ryoma." The black haired boy said. "The name is Echizen Ryoma. Don't wear it out."

* * *

A/n 2: I started chapter 3, but it's taking a bit of time. It will be out by the end of this week hopefully. Review please.Tell me your thoughts I don't care if you liked it or hated it. You have any ideas tell me as well, my mind is a bit blank for the next few chapters. 


	3. Opening Act

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Uhh, nothing that I can see.

A/n: This chapter took me a while to write. I couldn't write the end of the chapter. Now that I have the whole story is taking a whole different turn than what I planned. I'm not sure what I'm going to do next, so the next few chapters probably won't be out until a few months later. I need to know where Kevin originally was from, because I don't remember. If you know please tell me, or I will make it up. Anyhow hope you like the third chapter.

* * *

"Are you Japanese? You're name sounds Japanese. Doesn't it Kevin." Seeing her friend stand there unmoving she waved her hand in his face. "Kevin, hello earth to Kevin." 

Snapping out of his shocked state he turned to Michelle. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying doesn't his name sound Japanese Kevin. Geez, too many hours out in the sun Kev." Michelle retorted.

"No. I did not spend too many hours out in the sun. And remember who asked me to help her. Ungrateful aren't we." Kevin snapped.

Hearing laughter Kevin turned around to still see Echizen Ryoma standing there trying to stifle his chuckles by covering his mouth with his hand. Turning to Michelle he answered, "Yeah, I'm Japanese. But I lived in the U.S. for quite a while."

"Really. No wonder your English is so good." Michelle said clearly impressed.

"What are you doing here Echizen?" Kevin said hoarsely, surprised to see him yet again.

"Do you know him Kevin?" Looking back and forth from the two of them she realized that they did. Ryoma was grinning like a cat that got the cream, or smirking rather. Kevin just looked plain shocked wait what was that flickering in his blue eyes, nervousness. Kevin was nervous, '_Interesting_.' She thought.

"I'm here for some relaxation time. Being a tennis pro is hard work." Ryoma said.

"Then why on earth are you on the courts. One would think that since you're a tennis pro that you would get tired of playing tennis." Kevin said tiring hard to push down the urge to scream at him. '_What kind of person relaxes by playing tennis?'_

"Hnnn, you're right. My manager would be angry at me. But seeing as I don't know the area well I can't go sight seeing. Unless you would like to take me sight seeing." He said smiling some more.

"We would love to, wouldn't we Kevin." Michelle piped.

"We would?" he sputtered. Trying to come up with an excuse he said, "I don't think we have time Shelly. Class and all."

"Oh please. Have you forgotten that there's only one more week of classes before it's the summer semester Kev." She said ever so sweetly, again rolling the V on her tongue.

"No, I haven't Ssshhelly. Some people actually signed up for summer classes unlike some lazy people who said and I quote 'its summer. Come on. It's your first year in college have some fun.' " Kevin said making his voice go high to sound like her. He could hear Echizen laughing at their banter. '_Why? Why do I have to be put through so much torture this summer?_'

"You only have one class scheduled if I remember correctly. You'll have plenty of time to take Ryoma around the city." Turning to Ryoma she asked, "May I call you Ryoma?"

"Yeah." Facing Kevin he said smirking, "I didn't know your voice could go so high Kevin. Somehow it suits you."

Kevin blushed and with his pale skin one could see it a good distance away. "Fine. Fine all right, we'll take him sight seeing. But when I say I'm busy it means I'm busy got it Shelly." It was implicit that he would give her hell if she didn't comply.

"Well that settles it. We're taking you sight seeing after all." She said smiling. Kevin couldn't help but think '_What in the world have I gotten myself into again?_'

"You have a car." He asked Ryoma. Seeing him shake his head Kevin sighed and said, "Fine get in my car. We're going to my apartment so I can change and make some sort of a plan." Bending down to pick up his bag he felt someone's eyes on him. Brushing it off as Michelle's he didn't bother to look up, however if he did he would've seen that number one it wasn't Michelle's eyes and number two the eyes were on his butt. Getting back up he asked Michelle once more, "You did bring clothes to change into right."

"Yes I did." She said.

"Good, because I wasn't about to drop you off at the dorms to go get changed. Come on we don't have all day you know. We're wasting time." He said pushing down the urge to slap himself for having yet another moment of insanity. Walking down the steps that led to the parking lot he could hear Michelle asking Ryoma questions.

"So how long have you been playing tennis Ryoma?" Michelle asked.

"For most of my life actually." He replied.

"Really. Wow." She said one could clearly hear the awe in her voice.

"Not really. Hasn't Kevin told you the same?" Ryoma said used to reactions like that.

"No. He just said that he played during junior high and a few years in high school. Don't tell me he lied to us." Michelle said voice implying that she would get righteously angry if Kevin had lied.

"I didn't lie, Michelle." Kevin said aloud trying to calm her. '_I didn't really start playing tennis until junior high. So I didn't lie_.'

"Oh, okay. Good." She said.

Opening the doors to his car he said, "Get in. I want to go home for a bit. And remember Shelly, no going into my room. Or else."

She harrumphed. Getting in the car she said, "It was only one time Kev. It's not like I looked at anything else. Just that box." She whined.

"Just that box. Well that box got me into this situation, Shelly. And for one as smart as you, I'm pretty sure you would understand the words don't touch. You're not that brain damaged are you." Kevin retorted. Putting the key into the ignition and driving out of the parking lot onto the street heading for home.

"I don't see what in the box was so bad. A few pictures, a photo album, and your tennis equipment, oh and a baby blanket. I didn't even look inside the photo album or at the pictures. So I don't see why you're so worked up over me taking a peek into the box." Michelle said trying to defend herself. "Can you turn on the ac Kev, it's hot and I'm sweaty?"

Turning on the ac he said, "What I put into the box is my business. And lucky for you, you were smart enough not look at those pictures or the photo album, because if you had I would have made sure I told everyone about that little incident at the Butterfly Lounge."

Gasping she said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Kevin warned. Turning on the ever familiar street he snapped, "What do I have to lose anyhow Shelly? After all I was one who helped you that night if you can remember."

Michelle hung her head admitting defeat. Nodding Kevin inserted his card to get into the underground parking lot. Finding his parking spot full he swerved to park into the next one. "I really have to go yell at the bastard. Parking in my spot like that every damn time." Turning to look at them he said, "Well, what are you two waiting for. Get out of my car. You can take your stuff if you want, but you can leave it here. Oh and Shelly make sure to take your change of clothes. I'm pretty sure that smell isn't coming off of me."

Taking the key out of the ignition he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Slamming it closed it he walked to the trunk. He proceeded to take his tennis equipment and his book bag out; he also made sure to grab his physcology book. Going to the elevator he twisted his head to make sure that the two of them were following him. The elevator opened to reveal Michael Richards, the person who kept parking in his spot.

"Oh hey Kevin." He greeted.

"Don't hey Kevin me you idiot. How many times have I told you not to park in my spot? Did my threats penetrate your thick skull or not. Because if they didn't I'll make sure to actually carry them out." Kevin growled menacingly.

"Sorry. But your spot is so much closer to the elevator and…" Michael started to say.

"Yeah, but there are a lot of other unoccupied parking spots for people like you Michael. Don't give me that lame excuse or I'll key your car one day." Kevin snapped. He had a menacing grin on his face making sure Michael saw how angry he really was. Seeing Michael nod, he said "Good. See was that hard. I didn't think so."

"Kev. How rude of you. Not introducing your new friend to Michael." Michelle berated. Turning to Michael she held her hand towards Ryoma and said, "This is Echizen Ryoma."

Kevin smiled thinly at Michelle. Turning away from them he said, "There's no need for Echizen to meet that idiot. And let's get going the elevator isn't going to stay open forever." Stepping in the elevator he ignored Michael and the look he was sending. Kevin pushed his floor number, as he watched Echizen and Michelle get on.

Waiting as the elevator slowly went up the floors he again felt someone's eyes on him. Turning in the direction of the stare he saw Echizen Ryoma's eyes. Clearing his throat he caught his attention, "Is there something on me? Or do you just see something you like?" '_Argh. Insanity, its complete insanity that has come over me. Flirting with Echizen Ryoma of all people.'_

"Hnn. There's nothing on you but clothes." '_I'd like to take those off to see what's underneath_.' "Yes, I see something I like." '_More like something I want, badly.'_

Michelle gaped inwardly. After all it wasn't a regular occurrence to see Kevin flirt with anyone. She had never seen Kevin say such things before. He was honest yes, but not in the romance area. He always seemed to put himself at a distance. Seeing him say such things was new and an interesting development. She was sure that it was due to the presence of Echizen Ryoma.

Kevin took a step back which made his back collide with the wall of the elevator. He was shocked. Echizen Ryoma had just made a come on, to him of all people. Seeing the grin on Echizen's face, he had the feeling that he was the prey and Echizen the predator. Kevin didn't know what he wanted, but whatever Echizen wanted from him he wouldn't get it without a fight.

* * *

A/n 2: Got any ideas, complaints, compliments well review. I don't care whether or not you hated it or liked it just tell me. I have another story coming out soon hopefully. Be on the lookout for it. 


End file.
